


Maybe it's Kinda Funny

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Stydia, hoepfully it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles sneezes, Lydia falls off the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's Kinda Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://qualityreblogs.tumblr.com/post/125463287421/imagine-your-otp

When Lydia had finally unpacked the last box, their house had finally felt complete. She was giddy and made her way through each room searching for Stiles. He was looking out the window. A habit that he had picked up during the time they were in high school, fighting whatever the nemeton had drawn in.

Lydia paused in the doorway of their living room, smiling to herself. She took off towards Stiles jumping at his back. He caught her legs, laughing, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her strawberry blonde hair swung around them as they spun. Lydia giggled as Stiles took off around the house with her on his back. “We are totally unpacked, baby. No more boxes.” She whispered in his ear as the couple continued to run around their house, Stiles piggy-backing Lydia.

As Stiles barged into their room, Lydia could practically feel him beaming. “Stiles!” She squealed as he dumped her over his shoulder and onto their bed just before he rolled over her to his side. Laughter took over them when they looked at each other; laughter that left them breathless and with their stomachs hurting.

Catching their breath took a significant effort for the couple and just as Lydia stopped laughing enough to wipe the tears from her eyes Stiles captured her lips with his, rolling so that he hovered over her. He broke away long enough to whisper “We are finally home.” Lydia beamed up at him as she nodded, grabbing the sides of his face to bring his lips back to hers. She smiled against Stiles lips and he did the same. Lydia rolled the two onto their sides and pulled away to rest her forehead on Stiles.

It’s these kind of moments that are Lydia’s favorite. The moments where they could just lie there and be content with each others presence. Lydia lost herself in Stiles amber eyes and the peace surrounding the couple. Lydia smiled softly at Stiles and he placed his hand on the side of her face, running his thumb along her cheekbone. She turned her head into his hand and closed her eyes, relaxing into the soft bedding and pulling herself into Stiles arms.

Lydia could feel herself falling asleep, snuggled up to Stiles. Her head resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. And when Lydia was on the verge of being asleep, that was the moment that Stiles sneezed with his entire body; one of the loudest Lydia had ever heard.

When Stiles sneezed it scared Lydia. She jumped, her green eyes widening, and it sent her rolling off the side of the bend. Landing with a thump face down on the floor. Over her groggy groaning, Lydia could hear Stiles cackling. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and used the side of the bed to pull herself to her feet. Stiles was rolling around, snorting as he sucked in breaths. The tears were streaming down his face; Lydia was not amused as she brushed herself off, fixing her gaze on her boyfriend who was finding it all to funny for her liking.

Leaning on the bed Lydia glared at Stiles who was trying to apologize, but was not having much luck through his laughter. He was waving his hands and trying to reach out to her. But Lydia wasn’t having it, holding herself out of her reach while trying to maintain her icy glare.

Once Lydia got over landing face first on the carpet and her racing heart, watching Stiles, she realized that maybe it was kind of funny. The fact that Stiles sneeze had scared her so much that she rolled off the bed. She gave up on her anger and joined Stiles in his tear inducing laughter. She let him grab her wrists and pull her back onto the bed, their laughter never ceasing.

“I’m sorry...you fell off...the bed.” Stiles apologized between fits of laughing.

“Hey. At least…we know...the carpets clean.” Lydia snorted, trying to catch her breath.

\--------------------

Lydia laughed along with Stiles and wiped the tears from her eyes as he told the story of her falling of the bed at their engagement party a year later. This was the first time that they had told anyone, wanting to keep that moment for themselves, but Lydia had caught Stiles on more than one occasion giggling about it as he walked past their room.

She looked around at her friends and family roaring with laughter. Everyone guessed that Stiles would be the one to roll off the bed. Which he did, but those are very different stories.Lydia's heart filled with joy as she thought about everything that she and Stiles had been through, and about everything that they would go through. There was never a dull moment with them.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this post so much and writing it made me giggle. I love feedback and hearing what you guys think. Leave a comment/kudos or find me on tumblr (travellinginfictionandreality) !


End file.
